Uno Los Dos
by Kato Banko
Summary: Ren tiene una horrible pesadilla que hace despertar en el dudas y sentimientos ocultos. HoroxRen dedicado a Tamao-chan, Pia y Tamao Nishan n.n


Aki llegó Banko con un nuevo HoroxRen!!!! por la felicidad de Susy y las amenazas de Pia jajaja alguien se dio cuenta de ke mis fics de esta pareja siempre tienen nombres de canciones de Miranda! ?? jajajaja es ke amo ese grupo :P en fin, ahi va el fic, espero ke sea de su agrado ^^

**Uno los dos**

Pude observar como te alejabas de mi, te veía de espaldas mientras caminabas hacia adelante,lento...muy lento, yo me hallaba en el suelo por lo que me levanté lo más rápido que pude para alcanzarte, pero no era suficiente...corría y corría pero no conseguía llegar hasta ti, de a poco te separabas de mi y hasta se me hacía dificil verte por la niebla que a cada segundo se hacía más espesa...

"Horo-Horo!!!"

Gritaba...pero no te volteabas a verme, ni siquiera parabas de caminar para que yo pudiese llegar hasta ti, parecía que mientras más te llamaba más me ignorabas

"Horokeu, espérame...!!"

Volví a gritar pero era inutil, estaba desesperado y no sabía que hacer, me dió la impresión de estar caminando en el agua ya que mis pies me pesaban mucho y se me hacía muy dificil caminar, lloré, grité más y más fuerte pero nada cambiaba, tú caminabas con las manos en los bolsillos como de costumbre y yo te seguía corriendo como un loco para estar a tu lado como lo habiamos hecho desde que nos conocimos, desde que nos enamoramos, desde que decidí ser tuyo con la única condición de que tú también fueses mío para siempre

"Horo-Horo, te amo!!"

Dejé salir esa frase que tanto me costaba decir...recuerdo nuestras reiteradas peleas por ese motivo, sabes que no soy bueno para expresar sentimientos pero si vamos a ser una pareja lo mínimo que tengo que hacer es atreverme a decirte que te amo pero a veces no puedo, a veces siento miedo de mis propios sentimientos y por eso los oculto...en ocaciones siento deseos de no tener sentimientos para no volver a sufrir y no hacer sufrir a los demás...pero es imposible, imposible dejar de tener sentimientos cuando se está con alguien tan adorable como tú, recuerdo con tanto cariño el día en que nos conocimos en la casa de Yoh, me pareciste tan lindo y tan escándaloso a la vez...una persona que no teme hablar y hablar sobre lo que piensa y siente, no tiene vergüenza ni nada parecido, me pareció increible que existiera una persona así...es que acaso Japón estaba lleno de gente extraña? Ese pensamiento pasó por mi mente durante todos esos días ya que Yoh era una persona expresiva también, pero no me impresionó tanto como tú, Horo-Horo...Usui Horokeu era una persona extraña pero a la vez atrayente, sí, tú...eres un idiota, nunca entiendes nada y eso es lo que más amo de ti, tu inocencia, tu dulzura, tu forma de ser que encantaría a cualquiera...mi dulce Horo-Horo, no cambies nunca, no dejes de ser un niño por más que crezcas porque si llegas a perder esa escencia infantil me muero

"Horo-Horo!!"

Insistí aunque ya casi no podía verte, estabas lejos, demasiado lejos como para que yo pudiese alcanzarte, a pesar de que nadie podrá amarte tanto como yo...eso no es suficiente, no, no lo es...dejo de correr, me doy cuenta de que es imposible llegar hasta ti, dejo de verte y ahora todo es oscuridad, una oscuridad tan profunda como mi soledad ahora que no te tengo, ahora que me veo sin ti en este mundo nada tiene sentido, cierro los ojos para llorar, llorar por siempre pensando en ti...Horo-Horo...Horo-Horo...

-Ren!-abro los ojos de golpe al escuchar tu voz y sentir tus manos que me mueven-Ren, despierta!

-Horo-Horo...-te veo...estás aquí conmigo como todas las mañanas, estamos en nuestra habitación, yo con mi pijama y tú en calzoncillos, cuantas veces te he dicho que te compres un pijama...

-Por fin despiertas, que estabas soñando?-me preguntaste, tocando mi cara-estás pálido

-No vale la pena contarlo, fue una pesadilla-respondí, mirando hacia un lado para evadir tu mirada

-Pero mírate, estás todo sudado y pálido...además no parabas de decir mi nombre, exijo saber que soñabas-tu preocupación hizo que me sonrojara, pero tienes razón...mereces saberlo

-Horokeu-puse mi mano sobre la tuya, que estaba sobre mi mejilla

-S-Sí?-te sorprendiste un poco, sabes que cuando te llamo así es porque voy a decirte algo serio

-Me vas a amar siempre?-no pude detener las lágrimas que en ese momento escaparon de mis ojos que te miraban fijamente, al parecer tú también tenías deseos de llorar

-Por supuesto que sí, Ren...por qué dudas de eso?-tus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas pero te negabas a dejarlas correr por tus mejillas, también noté algo de rabia en tu mirada, y es natural...

-No dudo de eso...pero es que las relaciones se desgastan con el tiempo, el amor también-miré hacia abajo mientras lloraba con fuerza, con miedo

-Eso lo sé, pero también hay parejas que están juntas para toda la vida...eso requiere de mucho esfuerzo y yo estoy dispuesto a poner todo de mi parte para que esto funcione, y tú?-tomaste mis manos entre las tuyas, miré tu rostro y me encontré con tu sonrisa

-Yo también...-dije y te acercaste para besar mi boca que de inmediato se entregó a la voluntad de tu lengua, nos besamos con tanta ternura y tanta pasión a la vez que sentí como mi corazón se llenaba de una fuerza indestructible e inexplicable...era la fuerza que sólo tu amor podía darme-Te amo, Horo-Horo-te miré a los ojos para que notaras la sinceridad de mis palabras y sonreiste aun más

-Yo también te amo demasiado Ren-y nos volvimos a acostar, si bien el sol ya había salido aun teniamos deseos de permanecer acostados, abrazados, juntos...juntos para toda la vida.

Fin

Pero ke fic mas cursi xd pero me gustó ^^ ademas la gracia es ke se emocionen al leerlo Jojojo uno nunca sabe lo ke esta pensando Ren y mucho menos lo ke siente así ke...se puede hacer mucho con el uwu dejen review si les gusto =3


End file.
